


Family Photo

by tomatopudding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an assignment for my creative writing class. We had to choose a family photo that we were not in and write a poem about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Photo

It is hard for us to think of our parents  
As anything other than parents  
But they were once siblings, sons, daughters  
Five such siblings sit on a couch in a small, old apartment in Jerusalem  
They cuddle and laugh and smile, none of them knowing what their lives will bring  
They don’t know that  
All of them will marry, but three will divorce before finding their true love  
They don’t know that  
Three will stay in Israel, but two will move to the United States  
The first doesn’t know that  
She will be diagnosed with leukemia  
The second doesn’t know that  
His children will be the oldest and the youngest of the brood  
The third doesn’t know that  
She will help raise two children who are not her own  
The fourth doesn’t know that  
His only son will be born mostly deaf  
The fifth doesn’t know that  
All three of his children will have learning disabilities  
They don’t know these things   
But  
At the moment, they don’t care  
Why should they care about an indeterminate future  
When the here and now are much more important  
They don’t need to worry  
They are content to cuddle and laugh and smile and not think of what the future holds  
All that matters is the here and now  
They simple joy of sitting pressed together on an threadbare old couch  
Just sitting together for the sake of it


End file.
